tell me, bigbrother?
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Pandangan Yukio tentang kakaknya. Dan ia bertanya, "Apakah kakak adalah segalanya?" # First fic here, yoroshiku!


**Title** : tell me, bigbrother?

**Disclaimer** : Ao No Exorcist (c) Kazue Kato

**Warning** : Drabble. possible ooc dan (mungkin) canon.

Halo! Saya sudah lama jalan-jalan di berbagai fandom dan sampai disini. Izinkan saya mem-publish fic ini sebagai bentuk perkenalan, sekalipun ini gaje /_kicked_/ Saya belum keliling fandom ini, jadi sangat minta maaf jikalau ada cerita yang mirip dengan ini. Saya sendiri minim refrensi, hanya melihat dari _anime_, jadi concrit teman-teman semua sangat diperlukan! Trims dan salam kenal semua!

#

* * *

**Yukio Okumura**—

—_apakah kakak adalah segalanya?_

* * *

#

Mungkin, sudah lama sekali bagi Yukio.

Ya, sudah lama sekali ia berlindung di belakang punggung kakaknya (_"YUKIO! Kalian apakan Yukio, brengsek?!"_), sudah lama sekali ia menyukai senyum kakanya (_kata Shiemi, senyum itu penuh gelora semangat sekaligus kelembutan_), dan sudah lama sekali ada kebencian yang tumbuh subur dalam hatinya (_oh, kenapa hanya kakak yang jadi tokoh utama? Bukannya aku adalah saudaramu yang paling berharga, kak?_)

Oh, _sidekick_ sang bintang. Iri adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dialaminya. (_karena oh, bukankah ia sangat dicinta? Bukankah ia sangat berkharisma?_)

Tapi, Yukio tidak akan pernah mengatakannya, karena kata ayah angkat mereka tidak baik untuk menyakiti perasaan orang lain dan Yukio tidak pernah ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun, termasuk kakaknya, Rin Okumura.

Yukio akan tetap jadi Yukio. Paras tampan dengan tambahan kacamata membingkai eksterior wajahnya, lembutnya silabel-silabel yang muncul dari bibirnya, sifat yang berwibawa, belum lagi kepala yang berintensitas tinggi untuk menerima segala sesuatu di usia muda, semuanya adalah Yukio dan itulah yang membuat Yukio menjadi Yukio.

(setidaknya, itu membuatnya merasa lebih daripada Rin.)

Sebagai ganti tubuhnya yang lemah dan dirinya yang sering diperlakukan semena-mena dulu (dan juga untuk membalas kebaikan kakak yang senantiasa menjadi _heroine_ dalam kehidupannya itu), ayah menjadikannya _Exorcist_ handal dan dihormati, doctor, sekaligus petarung hebat, sebagai lulusan termuda, dan ia bangga. (BUM! Hatinya melayang, berteriak kencang-kencang pada bayangan sosoknya di cermin—_OH KAK! __**LIHAT**__LAH AKU!_)

Tapi kakak tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia _Exorcist_, jadi dia akan menyimpan teriakan itu suatu saat nanti dalam nada yang lebih lembut, ketika kakaknya telah menerima keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya sebagai anak dari _Satan_.

Dan ia menyadari betapa bertalentanya ia. Lalu, betapa beruntungnya ia. Kakak selalu melindunginya dengan baik di balik punggungnya dengan baik, dan Ayah selalu menghapus gurat luka yang timbul dari rasa irinya terhadap kakaknya yang luar biasa. Maka, apa gunanya bersedih hati dan merutuki ini semua? Ini takdirnya. Sudah sepantasnya ia menjadi bintang di dunianya sendiri, yang dimulai dengan kata-kata Ayah yang menghipnotisnya (_"Ayo, Yukio. Kita lindungi Rin."_).

Tapi, ketika ayah tewas dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah yang mengalir menggantikan air mata tepat ketika kepindahannya ke _True Cross Academy_ untuk menunjukkan betapa bergunanya ia bagi keluarga kepada ayahnya; ayah mati dengan percikan merah dimana-mana, kulit robek disana dan disini, dan tubuh yang remuk dengan bangunan runtuh yang menimpanya (dan kakak ada di sampingnya dengan pedang yang menyegel kekuatan iblis brengsek itu), Yukio merasa dirinya **meledak**. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mencelos dengan keras dari dadanya dan senjata api di genggamannya membabi buta dalam imajinernya, darahnya panas ingin menembak kakak yang menurutnya mengakibatkan itu semua. Bintang-bintang berkelebat di udara menutupi akal sehatnya (_"Karena kakak ayah mati! Berapa banyak hal yang ayah lakukan untukmu, hah?!"_), lalu supernova meledak di tangannya dengan bunyi kasar dan Yukio merasakan galaksi berterbangan di sekitarnya. (—**dordordor**, ayo tebak, darah siapa yang ada di lantai, _sayangku_?) (*)

* * *

(_ataukah mungkin, hanya __**aku**__ yang terlalu naif selama ini?_)

* * *

#

Suatu hari ketika mereka berdua duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, di bawah teriknya matahari pagi—setelah _bertamu_ pada nisan Ayah angkat mereka, Yukio memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kak, apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Rin menoleh, nampak bingung, "Haa—ngomong apa sih kau?"

Senyuman menyala lebih cerah daripada matahari, "Aku cuma mau bertanya. Bagaimanapun, aku pernah merasa iri kepada kakak, pernah marah karena mengira ayah mati karena kakak—begitulah. _Maaf_."

Ada senyuman minta maaf yang terlukis seperti bulan sabit di wajah Yukio dan Rin membalasnya dengan wajah yang sama—Yukio baru menyadari betapa miripnya mereka (_karena menurutnya, mereka tidak identik sama sekali_), "Aaa—kau bodoh ya?"

"Ha?"

"Aku yang iri padamu, Yukio. Pintar, tampan, berwibawa, apalagi? Naif sekali kau iri padaku," Rin mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan cengiran.

"Haaah," ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah kak, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya. Menurutmu, apa _**aku**_ bagimu?"

Rin _melongo_ sesaat sebelum tawa menyembur dari tenggorokannya. Kata-kata cantik masuk dalam kerapatan partikel udara :

"Tentu saja... kau adalah kembaranku yang berharga."

Yukio tersentak mendengarnya, namun ada lukisan magis di interior wajahnya yang tak mampu ditangkap siapapun. Ia tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri menatap langit di atas mereka, "Kau bisa saja, Kak."

Mungkin, ia hanya perlu mencari kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil dari semua peristiwa ini.

* * *

—**end**.

* * *

note :

(*) itu scene ketika di kelas, ketika yukio ama rin saling berhadapan soal kematian ayah angkat mereka (kalo ga salah), dan darah itu, darah akuma yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas ;3


End file.
